The Girls Be Like, 'Hey Baby Hey Baby Hey'
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: Melina interview, I own no one. I love Tyler Pores. Please Read and reveiw if you want more


Melina Perez is shown standing with reporter Chris Taylor, about ready to be interviewed by the new and about to be lead reporter. Melina stands with a smile as Chris can't help but check Melina out, being as naturally beautiful as she is. What is it Latina women have that makes them just so radiant?

Chris Taylor

"So Melina, this week you team up with Johnny Nitro and take on Randy Orton and Tia Calloway. We pretty much established that in our last interview. My first question for you though is what do you think of Tia Calloway? By no means is she anything like Stacy Keibler, the diva you have your first victory over."

Melina Perez

"Certainly not Chris. Tia and Stacy are two entirely different people. Though I have found one thing the both of them have in common. Both of them think they are hard asses and are the best in the ring. The thing is Stacy nor Tia have a championship belt to backup their words. Facing Stacy one week and then Tia the next, I think I'll demonstrate my abilities in the ring, that you can count on."

Chris Taylor

"I'm sure you will. What if you should happen to come up against Randy Orton? You know he isn't a stranger to hitting women, kind of like my colleague Matthew Rainey."

Melina Perez

"Do you always have to bad mouth Matty, Chris?"

Melina giggles.

Melina Perez

"It's kind of funny really, but still just thought I'd ask. As for your question if I should happen to come up against Randy…let's just say that Randy might get a woman his words don't effect."

Melina smirks, nodding.

Melina Perez

"Randy's so smooth and he has those words for every scenario he could be placed in. He's a champion by luck, a paper champion, Triple H's chosen ass kisser. If I step into the ring with Randy, it'll be just like facing any other diva."

Chris Taylor

"Harsh…so Johnny Nitro I hear plans to challenge Randy for the undisputed title if you two should win the match at Backlash this week. I can see where he would get the notion he'd be a contender, I mean winning a match with the champion, and even more so if he manages to pin Randy."

Melina Perez

"This company would be starting on the fast track to success. Johnny Nitro is the premier, the highlight, the golden child of the wrestling industry. You may not believe it but I've seen it, so believe my words. Johnny Nitro will pave the way into Heaven, so to speak. This company will bow down to the greatness that is Johnny Nitro.

Chris Taylor

"What about Joey Mercury? You seem to have all of these boastful words about Johnny Nitro, but I don't hear you telling me how great Joey Mercury is."

Melina Perez

"Joey Mercury is good, he just needs to focus. As of late his mind drifts from this to that. He doesn't have the drive yet to be the top contender like Nitro does. Mercury is an incredible athlete in the ring, but he just doesn't have the focus or the drive right now. I think it was that last chair shot he took over in Japan, it really knocked something out of him. It really set him back a year or so."

Chris Taylor

"Ah I see…so tell me Melina, by chance if Tia should beat you, would you have any problem giving her your shot at the woman's title that you earned last week against Stacy Keibler?"

Melina Perez

"Certainly not, if she beats me then of course she should get the shot, but my question is why would she want it when her alleged good friend Lita is the champion? Unless things aren't as good between them as you would be lead to believe? But to simply answer your question Chris, no I wouldn't mind giving my title shot over to Tia. You could consider it on the line because unlike our opposition, Nitro and I prove each and every we and will do so whenever we have to that we are the best."

Chris Taylor

"You know Randy's going to laugh at the thought of giving Nitro a shot at his title. He doesn't give out title shots that easily you know. He hasn't given one out since he failed to beat Robert Carter and ended up getting part of his undisputed title yanked, forming Carter's world title."

Melina Perez

"Yeah that's Randy running scared. I wonder how much yelling Triple H and even Eric Bischoff had to do to get him into this match? They probably threatened his paycheck or threatened to remove all the mirrors from his locker room. He's not a fighting champion, he's a wuss champion. My boy Nitro is going to prove it at Backlash when he beats him down."

Chris Taylor

"You really don't seem to consider Tia Calloway that much of a factor in the match. Is there a reason you aren't mentioning her as much as you are Randy? I would say you had a crush on Randy…but I won't cause he could be listening and might try to get between your legs."

Melina Perez

"Please I like men who don't go from woman to woman, somebody like Dave Batista, if I had to pick anyone on the CMF roster before my own teammate Johnny Nitro. As for your question, you're right I don't really view Tia as a threat because she hasn't posed to be one. She won the chance to fight Julie for the hardcore title, what else has she done? I won the right to face Lita. As far as I'm concerned she isn't the main threat of the match. As sad as it is to say, Randy is…you know when I first came here with my boys we saw Rand was undisputed champion and thought this place was going to be a walk in the park. I guess the champion doesn't make the fed now does it?"

Melina laughs as does Chris after a second or two.

Chris Taylor

"Not anymore at least, as far as the CMF goes. I'm not a big Randy Orton fan myself, can't really respect a man who uses women for his own thing, tossing them away when he's gotten all he wants from them. Have you see Batista around anywhere today?"

Melina Perez

"Might try the hospital, I heard Jeremy and Lita really did a number on him. This little elite really thinks they own the show don't they?"

Chris Taylor

"With good reason I guess, but if you and your boys are as good as you have been saying you are, they won't own a whole lot of anything for too long, now will they Mel?"

Melina Perez

"Don't call me Mel, only Nitro gets to, he'd kick your ass if he knew you called me that."

Melina and Chris take a look over at a monitor as Randy Orton's latest promo begins to air. The two proceed to watch and then after it is over Tia Calloway's little interview with Matthew Rainey begins to air. You can nearly see the veins bursting out of Chris Taylor's head. Melina doesn't say anything, but does notice.

Chris Taylor

"Both of them don't really seem to take you and Nitro that seriously."

Melina Perez

"Please like we care what either of them think? If we cared what either one of them thought it'd have to be Randy, but seeing as how all he could do was talk about how great he was and how every woman felt a shiver run down their spine when touched by him…he doesn't even deserve a second thought, at least about that promo. I'll be the first to admit he's decent looking, but that ass chin of his just ruins it all!"

Chris Taylor

"Yeah I would hate to have a chin like his. He's an unfortunate freak of nature."

Melina Perez

"And what about that neck! Did you see the size of that thing! I've seen him go to the Zoo to meet Tia's parents and I saw the Giraffe's get jealous!"

Chris Taylor

[laughing] "He does have a big neck, big skinny should be his new nick name."

Melina Perez

"Yeah because the initials are B.S. and that's exactly what Randy Orton is all about."

Chris Taylor

"So I'm guessing you're just going to disregard that promo?"

Melina Perez

"What importance was there to it other then to once again show us that Randy Orton is an utter ass? Is he even trying anymore?"

Chris Taylor

"Doesn't seem like it, what about Tia's promo?"

Melina Perez laughs for quite sometime at the mere thought of Tia Calloway's recent promo.

Melina Perez

"What about it? She called us lazy and unable to backup our talk. Kinda funny really, saying we can't win matches…what did I do just last week? I ask you that Chris."

Chris Taylor

"You beat Stacy Keibler."

Melina Perez

"Exactly! I don't know what Tia's talking about us whining in the ring or out of the ring. Tia's full of shit, I guess that best explains it. If she can't find the dirt then she has to make it up…or just search under her armpit. As for her little claim she has more important things to do with her time then go to the ring or catch an interview…doing Randy doesn't count as something better, going to the nightclubs and finding some guy named Bubba to take home for a quickie is not 'more important things to do'. You see Chris, MNM are dedicated to this business, we are dedicated to entertaining all of the fans all around the arena. Unlike Randy who just wants to know who he's taking back to his hotel room next and unlike Tia who's pretty much the female version of that. Both of them belong in a whore house, not a wrestling ring. They disrespect and disgrace everything about this business just by showing up to the arena and pretending to give a shit."

Chris Taylor

"I don't even think they pretend to give a shit, they make it pretty clear to me that they don't."

Melina Perez

"Yeah well watch Nitro and I beat both their asses this week at Backlash. They don't care, fine okay…we're going to beat them until they scream they're retiring."

Chris Taylor

"That about wraps it up Melina, thanks once again…I know you have a busy day and I do appreciate you taking the time out to let me conduct this interview with you."

Chris flashes a smile and heads off in the other direction after shaking Melina's hand in gratitude/thanks.

…Gym time…

Melina is shown in the gym an hour or so after her interview with Chris Taylor. Melina is curling with a long W shaped bar. Melina is only curling about thirty pounds, but doing a lot of reps too. Melina gets a bit tired after finally hitting fifteen in a little under thirty seconds. Melina looks around at what lift she wants to do next and then pulls out her little training schedule and begins to rundown the list of lifts she has yet to do other then curling. Then out of the blue a loud girlish scream is heard.

Girlish Screamer

"EeeeeeaaaaEeeeeeaaaaa!"

Melina takes a look around and finds it to be none other then one of her boys, Joey Mercury finds Melina and stops off by her and offers her something that is in a silver platter.

Melina Perez

"You didn't take brownies from Jeremy's locker room again did you Joey?"

Joey Mercury

"No! I would never do that, those last ones made my head feel funny."

Melina Perez

"Good because I don't ever want to see you like that again."

Joey Mercury

"I found these just lying there on a table that read 'reserved'."

Melina Perez

"Hm…interesting to say the least."

Joey Mercury

"Want one Melina?"

Melina nods as Joey lifts the cover off the platter. Melina grabs a brownie and begins to take a bite out of it.

Joey Mercury

"Come to think of it the sign read "reserved for Randy"."

With that name said Melina spits the brownie across the gym and throws the remaining bit in her hand down to the ground.

Melina Perez

"Joey! Those are the same kind of brownies Jeremy likes to eat!"

Joey Mercury

"Joey? Who's Joey?"

Melina Perez

"You are…"

Joey Mercury

"Then why does everybody keep calling me Freddie damn it!? Don't they know I get easily confuse-ed?"

Melina sighs with a smile as she shakes her head placing her hands on her sides.

Melina Perez

"Obviously not…I guess Randy has been smoking a bit too much of that pot, it's killing the last few brain cells he had left. I think Torrie might have inhaled some of the smoke too because she also called you Freddie."

Joey Mercury

"I wish they'd respect my mental disability!"

Melina Perez

"Have you been to the doctor lately to check to see if anything has changed babe?"

Joey Mercury

"No and that's another person who called me Freddie! These people need to learn to get names right for the sake of people who get easily confused SUCH AS MYSELF!"

Melina Perez

"There are more idiots then geniuses in the world babe, we happen to be surrounded by the idiots."

Joey Mercury

"The doctor said I can't call anyone idiot because I'd be a hypocrite."

Melina Perez

"You're kidding? Did he really say that?"

Melina looks shocked at Joey nods.

Melina Perez

"That's amazing, I thought doctors had to be nice to all their patience."

Joey Mercury

"Obviously not! The nurses even laughed at me, I got the hot ones number though! She felt sorry for me because everybody was making fun of me and gave me her number."

Melina Perez

"That's nice, probably saw how sweet you are…I mean anyone to take such a verbal beating like you did."

Joey Mercury

"Yeah she's sweet too, nice rack as well!"

Melina Perez

"And the male mind pulls through yet again!"

Melina laughs softly.

Joey Mercury

"Hey I can't help myself! I need to get a woman, you think Randy can take me with him for a night on the town?"

Melina Perez

"Oh sweetie you don't want any woman Randy could get, they're all a bunch of whores and trash. I mean just look at Tia.

Joey Mercury

"EW! NO! BAD! She smells funny!"

Melina Perez

"That she indeed does sweetie. Anyway I have to get back to working out, you're welcome to join me if you want."

Joey Mercury

"I still remember how to spot…you lift two hundred pounds right?"

Melina Perez

"NO! Not quite yet at least."

Melina giggles as Joey winks at her. The two walk over to a squat machine and Melina sets up the bar for 350. Melina tells Joey to watch her carefully because she's never lifted this much before. Melina gets the bar up and then goes down and goes down and begins to slowly push up, looking like she's about ready to collapse, her face turning red. Melina pushes and pushes, breathing in and out. Melina then successfully does one squat and racks the bar.

Joey Mercury

"I want to be your boyfriend!"

Melina Perez

"Awe…because of my leg strength?"

Joey Mercury

"Because of the things I'm sure you can do!"

Melina steps away from the squat machine and bends completely over backwards, touching her heels with the tips of her fingers. Joey had picked up a water battle before Melina stretched. Joey's jaw drops as he clamps down hard on the water bottle which is about at his waist and pointed up. Water comes spitting out of the top as Melina gets up and laughs a little.

Melina Perez

"Stretching is very important don't you think?"

Joey Mercury

"Yes…yes very important indeed."

Melina giggles.

Melina Perez

"Oh Joey, you're such a riot."

Joey just stands there trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw Melina do. Melina grabs a spare towel and mops up the mess Joey made with the water bottle.

Melina Perez

"Do you want to do any lifting while we're here Joey?"

Joey Mercury

"Uh…no thank you."

Melina Perez

"I'm going to go to the ring over there and run the ropes for a bit, you want to climb in with me in a few and hit me with a few moves and let me hit you with a couple?"

Joey Mercury

"Sure…yeah…that sounds great."

Melina gets up and looks at the trance in Joey's eyes, like he's seen a ghost, still shocked. Melina begins to snap her fingers in Joey's face.

Melina Perez

"Earth to Joey…hello Joey? You in there?"

Joey looks at Melina and turns away thinking about her bending over backwards like she just did.

Melina Perez

"You go get something to drink I'm going to run the ropes, meet me by the ring in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Joey Mercury

"Yeah, I think I need a good cool down, maybe order a brownie while I wait since those other ones were tainted. Damn those bastards for ruining perfectly fine chocolate delights!"

Melina Perez

"Oh Joey…you crack me up."

Melina walks over to the ring as Joey walks to get himself a sweet chocolate delight, a brownie, and some kind of drink.


End file.
